iFind a Letter
by EatingCrushedIce
Summary: Sam goes to Seatle for Carly's birthday. While there, she gets a letter...from her dad. Rated T because I'm paranoid. UPDATE: Now up for adoption. PM me if interested.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Sam goes back to Seatle for Carly's birthday, and finds a letter...from her father**

 **A/N: This is my first real fanfiction, so please be nice.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly or Sam &Cat. If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction.**

Sam was sitting cross-legged on the couch in her and Cat's apartment, doing her online lessons. Suddenly, her phone rang.

"Yes! Thank you!" She said, slamming her PearBook shut and diving her her phone. Glancing at the caller ID, she answered, slighly puzzled.

"Spencer?"

"Sam!" Spencer yelled into the phone. "Guess what?!"

"What?"

"Carly'scomingbackforherbirthdayandwe'rehavingapartyto-"

"Woah, Spencer." Sam laughed. "Slow...down."

"Sorry."

"Now what were you saying?"

"Carly's coming back to Seatle for her birthday! We're throwing her a party!"

"Holy chiz! She's really coming back?!" Sam jerked upright, excited.

"Yes! You gotta come, please!"

"I don't know," Sam sighed. "My mom wasn't excatly happy about me moving here, and if I went back home..."

"Stay here." Spencer offered.

"Seriously?"

"You pretty much lived here anyway. Besides, Carly's way excited to see you again."

"I'll talk to Cat and see if she's okay with babysitting solo for-how long is Carly staying?"

"About a week, she'll be here in two days but you need to get here before her to SURPISE her!"

"So now it's a surprise party?"

"Just come early _I'm so lonelyyyy."_ Spencer whined

"Fine." Sam smiled. "I'll be there tonight. I just gotta tell Cat."

"Hurryyy!"

"Okayyyyy. Bye Spencer, see ya tonight."

Sam hung up and smiled, feeling oddly nervous. In two days she would see her best friend, whom she hadn't seen in over a year. She would be staying with her for an entire week.

She shook her head. She was her best friend! She doubted Spencer and Freddie-

Freddie. She groaned. She hadn't talked to him since their dinner together after the killer tuna jump fiasco. How would she handle _that?_

She rolled her eyes, jumped up, and resolved to worry later. Right now, she had to pack.

 **A/N: So what do you think of chapter 1? I know the feel is kinda off, but it will get better, I promise. If there's anything you'd like to see (e.g, Cat's reaction to Sam telling her she's leaving for a week to see her best friend), please review and tell me! I can't improve if I don't know what I did wrong!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you to all who reviewed!**

 **xemtlenc: Sam doesn't have a problem with him, their kinda-sorta-not-really-a-date date was just awkward, but more on that later**

 **Invader Johnny: He will, don't worry**

 **KassFromVenus: Here you go!**

 **Now, onto the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I promise, if I owned iCarly, I'd be writing a reunion movie or something, not fanfiction.**

Sam burst into the Shay's apartment, suitcase in hand.

"I'm here!"

"Hey Sam!" Spencer yelled, from somewhere out of sight. "I'm in the shower!" Um, okay. That's where he was.

"Do you have food?" Sam yelled, headed toward the fridge.

"Ye—don't eat my pie!"

"Okay!" Sam opened the fridge, pulled out the slice of pie, and proceeded to eat it.

"Spencer, we're back" Freddie yelled as he and Gibby entered, arms full of paper bags.

"Okay! _I'm in the shower_!"

Gibby noticed Sam.

"Sam! Did you move back?"

Sam shook her head. "Nope, just staying here for Carly's birthday."

"Aww. We missed you. Freddie cried."

"I did not!" Freddie looked at Sam. "I, *cough* didn't. Cry."

"Okay." Gibby mouthed at Sam, _He did._

 _"And,_ if I were, to cry, not that I did, it would have been because my two best friends left me to the mercy of my mom, without escape, for my senior year. And, you know, my, uh, hamster died."

"You don't have a hamster," Gibby observed.

"Because it died!"

Spencer ran in. "I have showered! Did you get the party favors?"

"Yes, Spencer." Freddie held up his bag. "We got everything."

"Yay! And Sam—you ate my pie!"

"Thanks. It was delicious."

"I...okay. So Cat's okay with babysitting?"

"Yeah. Her grandma's gonna help her."

"Woah," Gibby held up his hands. "You have a cat? That _babysits?_ "

"I swear we discussed this a thousand times already." Freddie promised. Turning to Gibby, he said slowly, "It's a _girl. Named_ Cat."

"Ohhhh...I don't get it."

"Forget it." Sam turned to Spencer. "So what time tomorrow is Carly getting here?"

"A little before lunch. Hey, put your suitcase up and I'll make us spaghetti tacos."

"I _love_ spaghetti tacos!" Gibby exclaimed.

"You have no idea how much I missed those things." Sam said, picking up her suitcase to take to Carly's room. Behind her, she could hear Freddie still trying to explain Cat's name to Gibby. It was amazing how easily she fit back into her old life. Maybe...

She decided to visit her mom the next day, before Carly showed up. Maybe they could talk things out. Should she bring a peace offering? Maybe she'd just get the mail.

 **A/N: How's that for terrible foreshadowing? Yup, she'll get the letter in the next chapter...probably. Anyway, please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello! Sorry for the wait. Finals were killing me. But now school's out, so aside from baby-sitting, I should have a pretty fanfiction-filled summer. I'll try, guys.**

 **P.S. I was watching TV the other day, and I saw a guy who I instantly thought, "THAT is Sam's dad.". So, if you care, I have mentally cast him as Chris Kattan. Anyway, here's Chapter 3.**

 **Disclaimer: Me+Fanfiction=no iCarly ownership**

Sam woke up the next morning ready to resolve things with her mother. She got dressed, ate the leftover spaghetti tacos, and headed for her old house.

Sam honestly could not recall a single detail about the walk to her house. She left the Shay's apartment, then she was home.

"Mom?...Mom? I'm home!" Sam called, but there was no reply. She sighed, annoyed at having gotten up so early for nothing, and decided to scibble a quick note.

 _Mom_

 _Am back in Seatle. Call me and I'll come over. I'm sorry I left without telling you._

 _-Sam_

She set the note down on the coffee table, and spotted a letter. _Samantha_ was written on the envelope in a familiar scrawl. She sat down on the couch and opened the letter.

 _Dear Samantha,_

 _I have missed you so much. Not a day goes by where I don't miss you or Melanie. I am so sorry I had to leave you two alone when you were so young. I have seen your webshow, iCarly. I am so proud of you, baby girl._

 _I have also seen your baby-sitting website. It appears that you are doing great. I bet you have earned a lot of money doing that. I always told you hard work paid off._

 _I'm afraid I don't know your new address. I hope this letter finds you, that your mother is not so blinded by her hatred of me that she keeps this from you. Please, e-mail me so we can chat. I would love to speak with you again. My e-mail is graysonp78 botmail. I hope you will speak to me. I would absolutely love to see you again._

 _Your loving father,_

 _Grayson_

Sam was shocked. She never thought she'd hear from her father again. He left. He abandoned them. But...he wanted to talk to her. She'd never forget the day he left.

 _It was raining. Four year-olds Sam and Melanie were sprawled on the floor, playing Candy Land. Melanie moved her red piece up five spaces. Sam looked up as her father walked towards the door._

 _"Are you leaving, Daddy?" She got up and ran to him._

 _"I'm just going to the store. I'll be back soon, okay?"_

 _Melanie looked up. "You're going to leave us alone? Mom's not back yet. And...it's thundering."_

 _"It's only for a few minutes. Sammy, you're brave. Can you make sure Melanie will be okay?"_

 _"Don't worry, Daddy. We'll be fine."_

 _"Great. I'll miss you..."_

 _"Will you bring back ice cream?"_

 _"Yeah. I'll get ice cream. I'll see you soon, okay?"_

It had been fourteen years. She was still waiting for that ice cream.

Her mind made up, she left her house. She would e-mail her father when she got to the Shays' apartment. But after that, she would put all thoughts of her father out of her head. She was there to celebrate Carly's birthday, and nothing would ruin it for her.

 **A/N: Wow, that flashback was hard. I'm not 100% pleased with it, but this had been waiting since Friday. Please review! The more reviews I get, the more I know people are reading/enjoying/hating my stories, which means I'll publish/improve faster!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Well, here's chapter 4. Let's just go straight to it, shall we?**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly. I wish I did, but that gets me nowhere. :/**

 _Dear Dad,_

Too formal.

 _Daddy,_

Too weird.

 _Grayson_ ,

No, no, no!

 _Dad,_

That would have to do. Sam got busy on the rest of her e-mail. What next? What do you say to the father you haven't seen in years?

 _A lot has happened since you left. Melanie was accepted into a really nice boarding school. Carly moved to Italy with her dad. She's coming back today, actually. It's her birthday. We've all missed her. When I say "we"_ _, I mean Spencer, Gibby, and Freddie._

 _I'm back in Seattle. I'll be here for about a week. I have enjoyed baby-sitting. I've made some money. Hard work does pay off. It's just so.. hard. :)_

 _To be honest, I don't really know what to write. What d_ _o you want to know? I mean, it's kinda weird, trying to figure out what to tell you. But know you have my e-mail, so I guess you can tell me what you want to know. I'll try to tell you everything._

 _I've missed you. I'm not mad at you anymore. I was, at first. Melanie cried. But as we grew up, we stopped being so angry. She still doesn't like to talk about you. I don't mind. I'm glad you sent me that letter. I'd like to get to know you again._

 _Your daughter,_

 _Sam_

Taking a deep breath, Sam sent the e-mail. Now all she could do was wait.

 _Xxxxxxxx_ xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Carly entered the apartment, lugging two large shiny pink suitcases behind her.

"SUPRISE!"

"SQUEEEEEEE! GUYS!" Carly raced around the room, hugging everyone.

"Freddie!...Gibby!...Sam!...Spencer! I've missed you guys."

"What about me? Did you not miss old T-Bo?" T-Bo asked, slightly offended.

"I missed you too."

"We've missed you too, Carls." Sam said, near tears.

The others chimed in.

"We have."

"Sí."

"Maybe a little."

"Sam stole my pie."

Carly laughed.

"You guys are amazing. I can't believe you threw me this party. Did you get me presents?"

"Don't you want to wait for cake?" Freddie asked.

"No."

"We didn't think you would." They ushered her to the kitchen table, which was full of gifts.

"Thanks, guys!" Carly grabbed a colorful box and began to open it.

"That one is from me." Gibby informed her.

Inside was a replica of Carly's head.

"Do you like it?" Gibby asked, excitedly.

"It's...me."

"I knew it!'

Carly gingerly set the head down and chose another gift.

"That one's from Socko." Spencer said.

Inside was a pair of socks. They were pale blue with flashing plates of spaghetti.

"Wow."

She put the socks by her head, (the replica) and selected another gift, this one a card.

"A lifetime supply of free smoothies; one free smoothie with the purchase of two or more smoothies."

"That one's mine. Do ya like it?" -T-Bo

"Thanks. Now when I need three smoothies, I can have one free."

"I knew she'd like it."

Another gift.

"That one's from me." Freddie this time.

Inside was a DVD.

"It's every episode of iCarly. That way, even if you don't have internet or something, you have something to remember us by."

"Thank you Freddie." She hugged him.

"I didn't get a hug." T-Bo grumbled.

"Ah, me either, man." Gibby said.

"Come on, you gave her her own severed head. It wasn't hug-worthy."

"Was too."

"Was not."

"Okay, I'm picking another present now!" Carly half-shouted, stopping the arguing.

"Me." Spencer said when she grabbed the next gift.

She opened it and pulled out a purple stuffed unicorn with a gold plastic horn.

"A unicorn?"

"Twist off the horn."

Out of the horn fell a necklace with a red gummy bear charm.

"A gummy bear necklace."

"Yeah. I thought you might miss the gummy bears on your chandelier in your room. Plus, you can hide stuff in the horn."

"Thank you." Another hug.

"So this last one is yours, Sam." Carly said, opening the bag.

"Yeah."

Carly reached in and pulled out an oversized ring.

"It's a mood ring/locket hybrid thing. Open it."

Carly swung open the stone to reveal a tiny picture of Sam, Freddie, and Spencer.

"My picture's not in it." T-Bo complained.

"Mine either." Gibby added.

"Why would your picture be on it?"

"Because I'm in iCarly. You're just a smoothie guy."

T-Bo gasped.

"You take that back!"

"...No."

Another gasp.

"Carly!"

"Both of you stop it!" Carly snapped. "Thank you, Sam."

"No problem, kid." They hugged.

"I missed you."

"Missed you, too."

Carly took a breath and wiped her eyes.

"Now, where's the cake? Is it strawberry?"

 **A/N: Well, that was a mostly fluff chapter. Don't worry, it's gonna get serious.**

 **Anyway, how was it? Too OOC? Too boring? Which gift was your favorite? Please review and tell me. I'm having a hard time writing a lot of this. I know what I want to happen, I just have to get there. Reviews give me incentive to keep writing. I have no idea when I'll update next, but the more reviews I get, the faster I'll update.**

 **Okay, I'm done begging for reviews...for now**


	5. AN

**A/N: I apologize, but I've lost total interest in this story, and the show as a whole. I do hate to see it die, so if you would like to adopt it, please PM me, and it's probably yours**. **I'm really, really sorry.**


End file.
